The mistletoe
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: CHRISTMAS Songfic  Henry and Kate set up a surprise for Will, Only to have Helen and Nikola stumble upon their own  christmas celebration Fluffy Teslen. Fun and a touch of daring.


_Hobbits Notes._

_I swore on the head of Loki the next nubbin loving bunny who offered up a songfic was getting the crocodile shears._

_Tis the season to forgive the nubbin loving bunnies their songfics. Truth is I needed a shortcut._

_This is my Christmas gift to Glitch and DG _

_Merry Tesmas_

-  
>Kate watched Henry in bemusement.<p>

"Really?" She asked for the hundredth time (Literally, the Hap was keeping track.)

"Yes really." Henry answered as he readjusted the small green plant over the threshold.

"Mistletoe. That's the best gift you could come up with? Abby has been gone for three months and he only has two days with her and you get Will a bedraggled little vegetable for Christmas?"

"Not just any bedraggled little vegetable "Henry rolled his eyes and climbed off the step ladder."It's infested with Nubbits."

"Nubbits?" Kate repeated.

"Parasites living on the Nubbins. When they sense other animals pheromones, they secrete some kind of hormone "Im not sure how it works exactly. But they make you burst into song."

"But Will _Hates_ to sing." Kate pointed out.

"I know. He told me wanted to sing for Abby but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Well now he can sing his heart out."

Kate smiled appreciatively. "Nice work Hank" She nodded toward the door. "Looks like someone is here."

Henry frowned and pulled Kate into a small nook where they could watch. Minutes later a hassled looking Helen Magnus headed for the door. She pulled on her coat and opened the door. "Nikola. You can't pop in here whenever you like."

Nikola sighed. "I got in a spot of trouble consorting with the wrong kind of Abnormal." He said showing her his cuffed hands. "I was bailing out your vacuums everywhere but where he sheds butler and this is my thanks?"

"Alright come on in. But you do have bad timing. I am on the verge of an expedition to the arctic circle." Helen stepped aside.

"What? Helen its Christmas. "Nikola looked down and shrugged."I thought we would spend the holidays together. We used to spend every Christmas together during our school years."

Helen shook her head. "There's an abnormal up in the arctic circle. It's somewhat like a gopher. Nikola are you listening?" she asked the vampire, who clearly wasn't.

"Mistletoe. How Festive. Reminds me of old times. The Alps. 1895 I believe it was." Nikola smirked and leaned close to Helen. "I believe a kiss is tradition?"

"And since when do you hold to tradition?" Helen smiled back.

"Since it means I can kiss you." The vampire let her push him away. "Helen pleases... It's Christmas."

She's sighed and turned back to him with a soft nod. "Alright. One kiss. But then I have to go." Helen consented and gave him a small peck on the lips. Nikola growled and pulled Helen back inside, slipping her coat from her shoulders.

"_I really can't stay_ -" Helen burst out, looking surprised that she had begun to sing.

"_Helen its cold outside_" Nikola's eyebrows knit together as he too began to sing.

"_I've got to go away_ -" Helen insisted in verse

_"Helen its cold outside'_ Nikola replied but this time with a smirk.

"_Seeing you has been..."_ Helen shrugged looking for the right adjective.  
><em>" Been hoping to drop in"<em>  
><em>"So very nice - "<em>  
><em>"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice"<em> Nikola held Helens hands in his. She hurridly pulled away.  
><em>"Declan will start to worry - "<em>  
><em>"Beautiful, what's your hurry"<em>  
><em>"My 'Butler' will be cleaning the floor - "<em>  
><em>"Listen to the fireplace roar"<em>  
><em>"So really I'd better scurry -"<em>  
><em>"Beautiful, please don't hurry"<em>  
><em>"Well Maybe just a chardonnay more - "<em> Helen pulled out a pair of wine glasses.

_"Put some music on while I pour"_ Nikola pulled the glasses from her.  
><em>"The residents might think -<em>  
><em>"Helen, it's bad out there<em>  
><em>"Say, what's in this drink -<em>  
><em>"No cabs to be had out there<em>  
><em>"I wish I knew how -<em>  
><em>"Your eyes are like starlight now<em>  
><em>"To break this spell -<em>  
><em>"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell<em>  
><em>"I ought to say no, no, no, sir - "<em> she smiled flirtatiously Even as she turned away from him."  
><em>"Mind if I move in closer"<em> Nikola smirked and fell ito step behind her.  
><em>"At least I'm gonna say that I tried -"<em>  
><em>" What's the sense in hurting my pride"<em>  
><em>"I really can't stay -"<em>  
><em>"Helen don't hold out"<em>  
><em>"Ahh, but it's cold outside"<em>

It had become a dance. Another bout of flirting banter. They were back to the old game of cat and mouse. A tango from a century back. The pair went back and forth, letting small spurts of suppressed tension out in tiny spasms. Millimeter cracks on a dam of emotion ready to burst at any moment.

_"C'mon Helen"_  
><em>"I simply must go -"<em>  
><em>'Helen, it's cold outside"<em>  
><em>"The answer is no - "<em>  
><em>" Helen, it's cold outside"<em>  
><em>"This visit has been - "<em>  
><em>"I'm lucky that I dropped in"<em>  
><em>"So nice and warm - "<em>  
><em>"Look out the window at that storm"<em>  
><em>"Henry will be suspicious - "<em>  
><em>"My God, your lips look delicious"<em>  
><em>"Abby will be there at the door -"<em>

_"Like Waves upon a tropical shore"_  
><em>" Kate's mind is vicious - "<em>  
><em>"Gosh your lips look delicious"<em>  
><em>"Well maybe just a half a drink more - "<em>  
><em>"Never such a blizzard before'<em>  
><em>'I've got to go - "<em>  
><em>"Oh, Helen, you'll freeze out there"<em>  
><em>"Say, hand me my coat - "<em>  
><em>" It's up to your knees out there"<em>  
><em>"You've really been grand - "<em>  
><em>"Your eyes are like starlight now"<em>  
><em>"But don't you see - "<em>  
><em>"How can you do this thing to me"<em>  
><em>"There's bound to be talk tomorrow - "<em>  
><em>"imagine my life long sorrow"<em>  
><em>"At least there will be plenty implied "<em>  
><em>"If you caught pneumonia and died "<em>  
><em>"I really can't stay - "<em>  
><em>"Get over that old out"<em>  
><em>"Ahh, but it's cold outside"<em>  
><em>"Helen it's cold outside"<em>

Nikola pulled Helen tenderly into his arms and dipped her gracefully. Helen watched in slow motion as the blood rushed to her head and Nikola pressed a fiery kiss to her lips. As ever with the arrogant man. Helen had to hold on to his shoulders for support. She had the presence of mind to nudge a gift from Will to Henry (A flea collar, pert of a running gag between the pair.) out of the way before she sank to her knees, pulling Nikola down beside her. The Vampire in question smirked reverently and rained kiss after kiss on his oldest friend.

"Wow those are some strong Nubbits" Kate giggled, watching Helen wrap her arms around the wiry vampire.

Henry shook his head. "The Nubbits wouldn't have that effect. We should probably get out of here before the doc comes to her senses. "

"Oh come on. They've bottled this up for the last 100 years."  
>Kate grinned as the kissing pair rolled half under the tree.<p>

"That'll only make it more explosive. We can watch for Abby on the security cams from the lab." Henry pulled Kate out from their hiding spot and away to the lab, unnoticed by the oblivious kissing couple.

Helen ruffled Nikola s hair playfully. Caught off-guard, he half fell over her.

She gasped and finally broke the kiss. "Nikola? What's pressing into my hip? "

"That's my Christmas gift to you." Nikola answered, half dazed.

Helen growled and pushed him away.

"You're despicable Nikola"

"No, Helen Really. Here" Nikola pulled a long velvet box from his pocket. Helen blushed.

"Open it" Nikola smiled and held the box out to her.

Helen reached back around the tree and pulled out a bottle of wine with a bow "This is for you. Your favorite from Oxford." she smiled and handed it over she smiled and opened the box. "Oh Nikola. It's beautiful!"

She gasped and pulled out the dark blue sapphire dangling in an intricate Silver setting.

"The chain and what not is new. The jewel itself once belonged to Nefertiti."

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Helen smiled and pulled Nikola into another kiss

He hummed softly and held her to him a moment longer then the kiss lasted.

"I would have liked to spend Christmas with you." Nikola sighed. Helen chewed her lip.

"Well I guess I could postpone the arctic trip. At least till tomorrow"

"Or perhaps the New year?" Nikola suggested with a nip to her ear. Helen gave a soft moan of consent.

"Maybe the new year." Helen agreed and set down her wine glass. "We should perhaps find you some pajamas? If you're staying for Christmas?"

"I already found some." Nikola picked up a Santa hat with a devilish smirk. "I'll model it for you, if you like... Perhaps you can show me that new necklace? "

Helen felt an evil smile tug her lips. "I would love to. But I don't think I have a single thing to wear with it."

"The entire better" Nikola pulled Helen to her feet and then into another kiss searing. Helen didn't resist, but pulled off his tie.

Without breaking the kiss, Helen led the way to the bedroom suite. Soon there was no evidence of the pair but a trail of discarded clothing and two empty wine glasses left under the tree.

**The end**


End file.
